The Rise of The Dragon
Beginnings The darkness in the cave was dying, light pooled through the crack in the side. He glanced at the crack in the side of the wall and sniffed the clean air that flowed in. He heard shouting and stomping feet. He stretched and heard a crack, he froze. There was another crack in the wall. He flicked out his tongue, sniffing the air again. The scent was different now. He stretched his long neck even more and kicked out with his weak hind legs. The world flipped. He was on his back, the cave was cracking everywhere. He shook in the small cave. The walls shuddered and broke around himself. The light was blinding, he shut his eyelids quickly and saw the world through muted colors. A great many presences were about himself. He flicked out his tongue again. Shouts sounded again, a throaty roar replied. He turned to sound of more cracking. Three round objects were next to the remains of a broken one. Drakiz, my hatchling help your brother and sisters escape. There is an opening near you. Find it, your father and I will come for you shortly. Wait for us to come to you. "I am Drakiz." He said. Drakiz turned about, slowly opening his eyes. He saw ten different creatures all tall, with pale blue armor. He saw one of the creatures wielding a strange staff throw a flaming missile at a large black winged creature. He recognized the black scaled creature as his own kind. He growled in his throat. Drakiz looked back at the round objects that were cracking and rolling. He snapped his long tail at each one. One pale object cracked in half, sending a blue scaled form sprawling on the ground. Drakiz snarled at the blue, showing his dominance. The blue cowered behind the remains of the round object. Drakiz gave a satisfied purr. Graish help Drakiz free your sisters. Drakiz snorted and started forward. He tripped on a pale slick mass. Drakiz looked down to see a piece of pale flesh dangling from his black belly. He grabbed it in his teeth and claws and began tearing at it. It tore free with a squirt of hot red liquid. He ravenously chewed and swallowed the dead flesh. He turned to the last two pale round objects. He dashed forward and slammed his crest into one, and his tail whiplashed into the other. Graish, his blue brother, rammed the other egg as well. Two glittering shapes fell from each object. The one before Drakiz was a white female. Welcome to the world my daughter, Ktirri. Ktirri's eyes snapped open she looked about and spotted Drakiz in front of her. Drakiz showed his tiny fangs, proving he was the alpha male of the brood. Ktirri lowered her head in submission. Drakiz looked at his green scaled sister, who was hissing and spitting at Graish. Savael, stop fighting your brother and follow Drakiz to freedom. Savael glowered menacingly at Graish. Drakiz inserted himself between the two siblings. He hissed at Savael, she growled back. Drakiz pounced on her, shoving her body to the ground. She lowered her head in submission, glowering at him. Drakiz snorted and lightly sprang towards where he had seen the escape route in the wall. The three siblings followed him. He stopped in front of the tunnel, indicating his siblings to go first. "Go through, Graish." He said to the blue male. "What about mother?" Graish asked, pointing his tail at the great black creature spitting fire at the five remaining warriors. "She said she would come for us. So let us go." Drakiz growled, snapping his jaws shut. Graish bowed his head in submission. The hatchlings crawled through the tunnel, hurried by Drakiz's sharp snarls and snaps. Graish flicked out his tongue and could smell cleaner and fresher air as he neared a white mass. Drakiz snarled at Graish to hurry up, the blue was at the front of the line. Graish inched closer to the white barrier. He heard another roar from the cave they had just left and rammed into the white mass. It didn't budge. "Drakiz, it won't move." Graish whimpered. "Move out of the way." Drakiz growled as he scraped past his sisters. Graish pressed himself against the side of the narrow tunnel, leaving enough room for Drakiz to pass by. Drakiz rammed the white mass, it shuddered. He growled angrily. Drakiz whipped at it with his tail until it left bloody marks on the white mass. He clawed the white barrier until his five digit hands bled. He growled angrily and felt something warm rise in his chest. He spat at the white mass. A smell like bat urine entered the narrow tunnel as red bile slammed into the white mass. It ate through the white stuff, leaving tiny pockets open. Drakiz smashed his head through the white mass and it fell around his warm black scaled body. He stomped through the white and entered into a darker cave. He flicked out his tongue and knew then it wasn't a cave. Graish and the two sisters crawled through the exit to stand by Drakiz. Drakiz turned toward the tunnel and sniffed the air coming out of it. It no longer smelled fresh and alive. There was a new smell in the air. Drakiz knew what it was. Death was now in the air. =Dragoness= Drakiz awoke to the sound of rushing wind and thumping. He looked up to see a bright ball of fire casting out its light. He immediately closed his eyelids and cringed from the great light. "What is this place?" Graish asked Drakiz. Graish sat curled around his sister Ktirri, they were both covered in the cold white substance. Category:Stories